Computing platforms, such as high performance or cloud computing platforms, for example, may include integrated circuit devices that generate enough heat when operating to require an active or passive thermal solution. In addition to the processor(s), server or data center platforms may have multiple memory modules that generate significant amounts of heat when operating. Typically, memory modules, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, may be mounted on a printed circuit board as part of a dual in-line memory module (DIMM). A platform motherboard may include several DIMM slots in very close proximity. If the distance between DIMM slots decreases, to accommodate other components on the motherboard for example, problems could arise in effectively dissipating heat generated by the DIMMs. Therefore, there is a need for thermal solutions that make efficient use of narrow airgaps between modules, such as DIMMs.